1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to server racks and, particularly, to a server rack with baffles.
2. Description of Related Art
Server racks often include a main body and a number of flat baffles. The main body defines a number of spaces for receiving a number of modules. A distal end of the flat baffle is pivotally connected to a sidewall of the corresponding space by a torsion spring, close to an entry of the corresponding space. When a module is received in the space, the flat baffle is pushed close to rotate until abutting the sidewall of the space. When the module is taken out from the space, the torsion spring drives the flat baffle to restore, covering the entry of the respective space again. When pushing the module into the space through the entry, a plate of the module that faces the entry is usually positioned substantially parallel to the flat baffle. Further, the plate clings to the flat baffle to push the flat baffle to rotate as the module moves on. However, as the plate clings to the flat baffle at first, relatively large force is required to drive the plat baffle to rotate, inconveniencing operation.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new server rack, which can overcome the described limitations.